X.A.N.A.
X.A.N.A is a malevolent artificial intelligence that seems to only exist to take over the world. It has the power to launch attacks, like controlling electricity and possessing people, but can only do this by activating Towers in Lyoko. Personality X.A.N.A , being just a program, albeit a powerful and dangerous one, doesn't really have much of a personality. Nevertheless, it often seems that it has specific attributes. For one, it is incredibly intelligent, possibly to an abnormal extreme, and knows almost everything scientific about Earth. XANA is also very cunning and sneaky, often hiding its schemes until the last moment, unlike many other fictional villains, who arrogantly boast about their grand plans. It also has a moderate understanding of human emotions, though only until a certain level; it cannot grasp complex emotions like love and compassion, but can easily understand ones such as anger and envy. It seems to have a particular "hatred" of Jeremie as well. XANA also seems to be able to weigh the risks and benefits of a situation, as shown in Saint Valentine's Day, when it released Aelita, its key to escaping, from its control when Odd started firing at her. Other times, XANA's monsters would hold their fire, refusing to shoot at Aelita. It seems to be skilled at strategy, to a point, shown in countless episodes where it attacks right as all the warriors are together, or when he manipulates their emotions to have them act in his favor. Finally, XANA's most dominant trait is that it values Team Lyoko's destruction over everything except for its own survival, as seen in Marabounta, when it teamed up with Team Lyoko to eliminate the Marabounta, an immediate threat. It also refrained from attacking the Factory in seasons 1 and 2, for obvious reasons (though more than once it did deactivate the Scanners in a failed attempt to kill the warriors). That weakness was eliminated, however, when it escaped from the Supercomputer at the end of Season 2, and from that point on it tried its hardest to destroy the factory (more in Season 4 than 3), so as to eliminate the Lyoko Warriors' constant interference once and for all. Appearance As stated above, XANA is a program, and does not actually have a physical manifestation like humans do. Even its monsters are just its servants that it created, not XANA itself. The only real thing one could count as being XANA is the Eye of X.A.N.A, and that is just really a symbol. In fact, since that same symbol is seen on the platforms of the Towers, on the Supercomputer, on the Transport Orb, and on the Core of Lyoko in Carthage, the Eye of XANA is more likely to be the symbol of all of Lyoko, not XANA alone. Some fans believe that XANA is actually a spectre, but it has been proven spectres are not actually XANA, just extensions of his will. In Season 2, XANA possessed people, but once again, even that was just XANA inside a person's body, and not XANA itself. The same applied for when it used polymorphic clones. The only real physical incarnation of XANA is seen in 'Fight to the Finish'. Just as XANA is being destroyed, its ghost is forced out of William and right before it disappears a feminine face is seen. Behind the Scenes X.A.N.A is voiced by David Gasman in the American version of Code: LYOKO, whom also voices Herb, Jim, and William. In the original pilot Garage Kids, Lyoko was called Xanadu, and X.A.N.A is an obvious spawn from that name. It is still unknown what X.A.N.A stands for, and most fanfiction doesn't even come close to explaining. kmijiujikoikoko Category:Characters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Monsters Category:Villians